project7fandomcom-20200214-history
Project7Sins
''Project 7 Sins'' Project 7 Sins is a fan fiction mini novel.The first chapter was created on December 15 2012 and it's still on going until now.It was created a full time Facebook user who has been interested in making fan fiction novels.Inspiration from watching Anime shows was the starting point of making Project 7 Sins. ''Plot'' Project 7 revolves around a young teenage boy named Roiku who is working in a secret organization simply called "The Organization" as an Agent.The Organization deals with the Unexplained such as supernatural and other things that goes bump in the night.In the Project 7 Sins universe, Unexplained things exist but normal civilians still doesn't believe such things are real.Whenever Unexplained events start to happen that might affect the balance of things,it's the Agents' job to deal with the problem and restore the balance. Agents in the Organization each have their own unique abilities.These abilities are vital to each Agents since without them,they would merely be normal humans.Their abilities are given to them through two possible reasons:Either they were born with it or it was given to them by the Organization. Agents in the Organization has one common thing regarding their clothes.Whatever kind of clothes they are wearing,the color is also black. During Roiku's life in the Organization,he becomes friends with other Agents and battles Unexplained beings. ''Setting and Location'' The story is set in a fictional place called Zerra City which is surrounded by mountains and a forest.Its a normal city but it is the location of the Organization's HQ.Although the location of the Organization HQ hasn't been mentioned,it only implies that it is somewhere in Zerra City. Other known Locations ''Pandemonium:Located in the forest surround the city,it is an abandoned facility that used to be the Organization's HQ.It was abandoned when a radioactive accident occured a long time ago.The events of the Void Arc took place in Pandemonium.Like the Organization,the location of Pandemonium wasn't mentioned but it was implied that the entrance to it was somewhere in the forest. 'Decapitate Village:Located a few miles away from Zerra City,the small village is deep within the forest that only a few Agent knows about.It is a place where people seal dangerous creatures.The village only has the population of five people.Usually,only a few high rank Agents knows the existance of the village but due to Mitar's condition,he later found out about the small village. ''Heaven:''During Heaven and Hell Arc,it was revealed that there is a place called Heaven.In this realm,beings knows as Angels roams this place.It's a place where souls of humans go when they die.It is also the place where the Holy Chalice,an object with great holy powers,is being kept.In the Heaven and Hell Arc,Angels were shown as powerful beings in human form.But instead of having wings or wearing robes like everyone thinks of them,they were formal clothes like suits or tuxedo.However,female Angels wears formal dresses or gowns.It was also shown how powerful Angels are since they could easily overpower Rank S Agents. ''Hell:Hell is the opposite of Heaven.Although it wasn't mentioned,it is highly implied that opposite of Heaven,Hell is the place where they punish souls who had commited sins.Like Heaven,Hell also has powerful being called Demons.It was shown that Demons are as powerful as Angels but they have a troublesome personality.Male Demons wear black butler uniforms while female Demons wear black maid uniforms.Hell is the place where they keep their most precious item,The Lucifer Spear.The spear contains powerful demonic energy that is used to keep Hell running.If it were to break,all hell will literally break loose and all the souls will be free to do and go wherever they want.It was implied that Lucifer is a she. ''Characters and Their Abilities '''Roiku (Agent 990 aka Sin) The main character of the story.After his parents were murdered and his little sister sudden disappearance after the murder,Roiku promised to himself that he would find the one responsible..Finding his sister is also is priority since he still believes that she is still alive somewhere.When the story began,it implied that Roiku had just became an Agent not too long ago.He has been categorize as a Rank D Agent but later goes up to a Rank B Agent.In theVoid Arc,it was revealed that it was actually his mother's sister that killed his parents.The murderer is an ex Agent called Mary aka The Black Fox. Appearance and Personality Roiku has a normal body appearance for a 15 years old boy.He has dark hair and black eyes.Being an Agent,his clothes are black.He wears a black buttoned shirt with long sleeves and wears black gloves.He wears simple fitting black pants and black shoes. Roiku has this good-guy personality and doesn't hesitates to protect someone from harm.He always want to protect everyone especially if they are close to him.He has an act of getting into trouble but tends to solve the problem later.He has great respect for his fellow Agent,mentor and current partner,Mitar.He hates seeing people he cares get hurt and will rush to their aid with no questions ask. Powers and Abilities Roiku has seven different kinds of abilities with are known as the Seven Sins.Each Sin has three unique abilities that Roiku can use in certain situations.Deep within Roiku's subconsciousness,each Sin has it's own human form,either a boy or a girl with the exception of Ruri who was given a real human body.These Sins can sometimes take over Roiku's body and totally change his personality,depending with Sin was used.But this rarely happens. ''Greed:Roiku's main and most often used ability.Once activation,his left hand burst into flames as it takes the form of a claw-like weapon.Greed's claw can cut and melt almost anything Roiku wants.During the events of the Void Arc,Greed appeared in Roiku's subconsciousness in the form of a bald boy around 10 years old.He has a simple personality which was totally a surprise since he didn't show any signs of being greedy.He has a strong bond with Roiku since Greed is often used by him. *'Hell Claw:The default attack of Greed.It simply intensifies the flames around Greed and increases the attack power of each strike. *'Blazing Claw:'Similar to Hell Claws but with blue flames.Blazing Claw can perform more complicated moves like firing a beam of flames at a target. *'Inferno Slash:'Greed's powerful form.With the use of black flames,Greed can unleash powerful attacks.The unique thing about this is that the black flames only affects people who Roiku feels are a threat to him or anyone he cares about. ''Wrath:The second Sin that Roiku aquired.Due to an accident,Roiku's Wrath gained a human body in the form of a young girl.Later,Roiku gave her a name,Ruri.Wrath or Ruri's apperance resembles Roiku a lot except that she has a girly figure and has long hair.She even has the same clothes as Roiku but wears a tight mini skirt instead of pants like him.Ruri has a kind personality that makes her lovable to everyone.Since she's technically part of Roiku,she's very close to him.Even going far as having feelings for him.This confuses Roiku a lot since he's a thick man and doesn't easily understands the heart of a girl.Still,Ruri cares for him deeply and will do anything to protect him as his friend and as part of his seven sins.When she fights,she either fights in her human form or in her weapon form.Her weapon form is when she turns intoa black glove that Roiku wears on his left hand. *'Core Breaker:'''Ruri's only known ability so far.When activated,her physical strength increases by a massive 500%.This only affects her physical strength meaning everything else,like toughness or agility,is average.In her weapon form,Roiku's strength is increase by 500% but only his strength. ''Lust:The third Sin that Roiku learned.When activated,Roiku's hair grows longer and it's color changes into the color pink.In her human form,she appears to be a woman in her early twenties.She has long pink hair and pink eyes.Like her name,she has the tendency to arouse any guy except Roiku.He seems to be immune to her charm,which pisses her off.Mature and beautiful,Lust isn't the type to walk into battle.She prefers to watch instead of fighting.However,when it comes to Roiku's safety,she doesn't hesitates to give a lending hand. *'Energy Drain:'Using her hair,she can absorb massive amount of energy.Wether its water,power,energy or radiation,she can absorb almost anything. 'Mitar (Agent 303 aka Piercing Blade) Mitar is another main character.He has been an Agent of the Organization since he was little.This is due to the fact that his family are Agents since the start of their bloodline.Being a long time Agent of the Organization,he has far more experience than Roiku.Despite this,he's categorize as a Rank B Agent,which isn't so bad.His fighting capabilities are far superior than Roiku at the beginning of the series but later Roiku moved up to his level as the story progress. During his childhood,he came across a huge creature that was only implied as a demon.His mother was able to gravely wound the beast but in it's last desperate attemp,the demon's spirit took over the young Mitar's body.In order to prevent it from completely taking over the boy's body,a seal was placed in him.They thought it was over but only a few days later,the demon was able to break the seal and take over Mitar's body and transforming him into a monstrous beast.At that time,Mitar was living in his home town.During that day,the entire town was destroyed by his hands.That was were his brother put a more powerful seal and forced the demon into a deep slumber. In the Black Sword Arc,the seal that was placed on him is at it's limits and Mitar is showing signs that the demon is taking over again.He and his brother goes to a village deep in the forest to finally end this curse. Appearance and Personality Mitar is a 16 years old boy who has dark hair and blue eyes.Like all Agents,he wears black clothes.He also wears black gloves like Roiku but unlike him,he wears a black jacket over his black Agent shirt. He is currently Roiku's partner and mentor.Before Roiku was an Agent,his partner used to be Agent PX but their duo sooned disbanded due to the fact that they can't stand each other.Like your everyday nice guy,Mitar has a strong sense of justice and won't hesitate to bring down any being that is a threat to him or his friends. When it comes to love,he's very poor at it.Whenever Nia shows him some affection,he tends to change the subject or simply avoids her,which pisses her off.Even though he acts like this,he does care for her but can't express it properly.Due to this,he has been labeled of having a tsundere-like personality by his fellow Agents. Powers and Abilities Mitar's main weapon is his swordsmanship.He is an expert in using the swords and it is usually is basic attack.When things get serious,he has the ability to materialize hundred of swords at once.These swords then fires at an enemy like missles and is considered as one of his signature moves.Other than launching swords at his enemy,he has a move known as "Cross Slash" but he can only do this move if he has two swords.The move is basically a simple X shape slash using both swords at the same time.This move is his seconds signature attack. But when he faces an enemy that can't be taken down by mere swords,he can summon special swords from his so called "Vaults".Vaults are basically a small third dimentional space where he puts these special swords of his.He has a totaly of six Vaults with each containing a special sword.Whenever he wants to use a sword,he says "Vault Number (letter of Vault)! OPEN!".Strangely,instead of numbers,his Vaults are labeled as letters.Below is the list of all of Mitar's Vault swords and their abilities. *'Vault Number A:Excalibur-'''A golden sword with holy properties.It's able to shoot holy beams that doesn't do much damage but it greatly harms beings with negative energy such as demons.The sword can also temporarily erase Mitar's presence making him nearly undetectable.Excalibur's final effect is that it can create a powerful barrier that can block almost any attacks,although the barrier doesn't last long. *'Vault Number B:Destroyer'''-A huge mechanical sword that can absorb energy and returns it back.It's usually used to absorb an enemy's attack and returns it back at them.Although it has a limit of how much it can absorb. *'Vault Number C:Ice Princess'-A sword made of ice.It has ice based attacks that Mitar can use.The Cold Cage is when the sword creates a cage that can capture Mitar's target.The Ice Shell is a transparent and thin armor made of ice that surrounds Mitar's entire body.It can absorb a fairly amount of damage but it will break sooner of later.The sword's last attack is called Ice Shatter.When Mitar swings his sword,it unleashes several sharp spikes made of ice.He usually rains down hundreds of ice spikes at his target. *'Vault Number D:Chaos'-A black sword with dark properties.Weidling this sword releases dark energy at Mitar and tends to overpower him,which results in the sword taking over him and destroying anything and anyone in it's path.It's one of his more dangerous and powerful sword so far.One of the sword's attack is the Dark Blaster.The sword shoots out powerful black beams of negative energy at the target.The Dark Barrage is similar to that but this moves unleashes two or three beams of energy at once. *'Vault Number E:Heaven and Earth'-No information yet. *'Vault Numer Z:Infinity Blade'-The most powerful sword in Mitar's vault.It's apperance is that of a normal sword but the texture of the blade is that like of a sky with stars.It's considered as a God item since it has powers equal to a God.The sword has the ability to travel through space and time in other words,it can go to other worlds.Having such a powerful ability,Mitar can't use it that easily.During Black Sword Arc,he was forced to use it due to some circumstance.After using the sword,Mitar's body breaks down due to the side effects of using the sword and the fact that he hasn't mastered it yet.In the end,it took Mitar over a month to fully recover. Demon Sword:'This certain sword is stored in Mitar's vault but it isn't considered as part of his Vault swords collection.The sword is actually the demon that was sealed inside Mitar when he was young.After attempting to permanently seal the demon,it escaped from Mitar's body and caused great chaos in Zerra City.During this time,the demon took on a more human form instead of it's usual beast form.At the end of Black Sword Arc,the demon revealed that the reason why it attacked Mitar when he was young is because someone placed an insanity seal on it and caused the demon to go on a rampage.After settling things,the demon decided to be part of Mitar's sword collection and promises to serve him in return for causing him great pain throughout his life. In it's weapon form,the demon turns into a sleek,thin,black sword with a few red veins on it.The sword has the ability to transform into other weapons such as shields,spears and even modern weapons like guns.While transforming into other weapons,it still retains it's original texture:Black with red veins. Mitar has a 4th dimensional space where he puts his sword when he is not using it.His '''Vaults '''has their own 4th dimensional space and isn't part of his other 4th dimensional space for his ordinary swords. 'Decena (Agent 444 aka Black Mary) Decena is an Agent working in the Organization and a fellow friend of both Roiku and Mitar.All her life she knew the existance of the secret Organization since her father is an Agent as well.The whereabouts of her mother is unknown and wasn't mentioned in the story.She is classified as a Rank C Agent.Although not possessing amazing abilities like other Agents,her physical strength is on a whole different league.Her toughness is also something to be feared with since she's hard to take down although she can be easily defeated by Agents with the Ranks of A and above.When fighting,she usually use her fist but during the Heaven and Hell Arc,she revealed that she possesses a huge battle axe.With this weapon plus her own strength,she can take down multiple enemies with one swing. Apperance and Personality Decena is a 15 years old girl.With only her father to raise her,she quickly gained a tomboyish personality.When in battle,she would charge in and just start attacking without even thinking it through.Despite this,there has been occasions that her brute strength saved her life.Decena isn't that open to others except her close friend,Agent Fiona.Throughout the story,they are often seen together.Wild,stubborn and easily angered,Decena can be quite a handful,sometimes.But despite her personality,she will not hesitate to take down anyone who threats her or her friends.She and her father has a complicated relationship due to the fact that her father is a complete pervert.She would often beat him to a pulp when she catches him doing something perverted.But deep down,he cares for him. She wears a black lolita dress and although it looks normal,it isn't.Her lolita dress is called Iron Maiden and in reality,it's a dress that can absorb huge amount of damage.Although the dress has a limit of how much damage it can take.Decena has long pink hair that is usually tied into two ponytails.She wears black combat boots on her feet. Powers and Abilities Decena's natural physical strength is in a league of it's own.She can be quite tough and her Iron Maiden increases her chances of losing a battle.She doesn't have amazing abilities like other Agents and only relies on her brute strength. *'Deep Impact:'A powerful punch that delivers massive damage and can even rearrange the surroundings. *'Berserk:'Activating this ability gives Decena a 200% boost on her strength.Although she used this only several times. 'Jake (Agent 499 aka Neko)' Another Agent working for the Organization.He is one of the Organization's veteran Agent and has been with the Organization for several years now.His current apperance is due to the fact the he broke one of the Organization's strict rule:Getting too close to a civilian.Once the higher ups found out about this,they punished him by turning him into a cat.In this form,all his attributes were down graded to a cat's attributes.His strength,speed,etc has been greatly reduced.He doesn't really talk much about what happened in the past and instead of regretting what he did,he simply moves on with his life.His Agent number has also been downgraded but despite that,other Agents,who's Agent Number is lower than his,still knows that Jake is a veteran Agent,so they still treat him as a senior.He is usually doing information gathering mission since being in a cat's body makes it easier for him to get in places that's hard to break in.When not going on a mission,he is often seen wandering around HQ or sleeping. Apperance and Personality Since he was turned into a cat,Jake had somehow gained a permanent evil grin on his face.And even though he has the looks like a killer,the truth is that he's actually a nice guy.The way he creepily speaks doesn't help much of his image either but those who are close to him knows what he really is like.Jake's cat body has light orange fur.He doesn't show much of his emotions throughout the story but he is willing to help a fellow Agent in trouble. Powers and Abilities As as cat,he has cat-like reflexes.He can easily move in an urban envirnment pretty quickly and skillfully.Like all cats,he has razor claws and the ability to always land on his feet when he falls.Unlike humans,Jake can see in the dark which is vital when he's somewhere that there is limited or no light available. *'Three Dimensional Space:'Inside of his mouth is a third dimentional space where he keeps a small mini gun.He was seen only bringing it out once so far.The mini gun has no other special effects.It was just an ordinary mini gun that shoots several bullets every second. *'Nine Lives:'Although not seen so far,this ability can bring him back to life nine times.His lives are reset back to nine every midnight. 'Fiona (Agent 505 aka Real Maker)' A fellow Agent working in the Organization.She has been an Agent for quite some time now but doesn't do that much missions.She is good friends with Decena and are almost always seen together throughout the story.Not much is known about her or her past since the start of Project 7 Sins.She is a minor character that doesn't have that much of a roll in the story. Appearance and Personality Fiona is a simple 15 years old girl who enjoys her life as an Agent.And despite not participating in major missions,she has shown that she is much capable of taking care of herself.Sweet,caring and always ready to lend a hand,Fiona is loved by her fellow Agents.She has white hair and eyes and she wears a beautiful white Kimono.Although she is not asian,it is unknown why she wears such clothes. Powers and Abilities Fiona has the ability to turn whatever she thinks into reality.Despite having such a powerful ability,she has only shown using it to create white wolves.However,these wolves are much more bigger than ordinary wolves.Apparantly,they are as big as a small car and can do serious damage when Fiona orders them to.When she does use them,they are the ones that does the fighting. 'Isaac (Agent 404 aka Creator)' Agent Isaac is a well known Agent in the Organization.He is a veteran member of the Organization since his medical skills are at its best.Although he is a Rank S Agent,this only applies in his skill as a Doctor.He has nearly zero combat specialties.Being a veteran Agent,people often looks up to him and seeks his help whenever someone is in a situation that needs help.His daughter is also an Agent and she's Decena aka Black Mary.It wasn't mentioned if his wife is already dead or just somewhere else. Appearance and Personality Despite being an adult,he has a mischievous personality and tends to piss off his daughter on a daily basis.He likes to tease his junior Agents when he has the time.He wears a white lab coat instead of the usualy black clothes like other Agents are wearing.He has long,white hair that he ties into a small ponytail.He also wears a pair of headphones on his head most of the time but it was never mentioned if its just for design or he's actually listening to music. Powers and Abilities As a Doctor,his skill in healing wounds are the best.Whenever he needs to tend to someone's wound,a simple touch of his hand can close up the wound in a matter of minutes but he cannot replace blood that has been lost.Despite having god-like healing abilities,he cannot fully heal himself when he is greatly wounded.All he can do is give himself the basic first aid but without proper medical help,he'll die if his wound isn't treated properly.The list below are his special skills. Vision:'He can instantly know what kind of wound a person has by simply scanning their body with his eyes. '''Replacement:'He can create artificial organs that can be temporarily be used by a person. 'Theraphy:'When activated,anyone standing near him will be immune to almost any kinds of wounds.However,Isaac will be absorbing all the damage taken.If he absorbs too much,he'll eventually die. '''Yuki (Agent 397 aka Crest) Agent Yuki has been a long time Agent for the Organization.He and Jake share similar circumstance which in this case,having their human body replaced by animal body.Like Jake,Yuki broke a strict rule when he was still human.He got involed with a civilian and once the higher ups found out,they replaced his human body with the body of a small wolf.He greatly regreted what he did but he never talks about it.During the events of The Void Arc,he was ordered to lend a hand despite just having his human body taken from him.Even though he and Jake has the same fate,they are never seen together. ' ' Appearance and Personality Stubborn is the one word that describes Yuki.He refuses to do work unless it is necessary.When he does go on a mission that requires him to fight,his cocky attitude kicks in.He thinks he can handle any obstacle in his way which sometimes he can and sometimes not.His current body is that of a small wolf with blue fur. Powers and Abilities Before losing his human body,he was a great Agent who used the abilities of a ninja.And even being turned into a wolf,he still retains his abilities as a ninja.Like all ninjas,he is quick and can easily hide his presence from his enemies.His ninja-like abilities are listed below. *'Clone Technique:'By using his own energy,he can create a clone of himself.He can make more than one clone. *'Yuki Barrage:'By summoning four to five clones,his clones will attack one target at the same time with various bites and slashes. *'Flash Step:'Yuki is able to run with great speed that is invisible to the naked eye but highly trained Agents are able to see him. Yuki is able to use Elemental attacks such as the elements fire or water.Since his first appearance,he was seen using fire and ice attacks. 'Sdark (Agent 013 aka Tormented Soul)' Agent Sdark is one of the Organization's big guns and top Agent.She is one of the original members long ago when the Organization was first established.As one of the original Agents,she is extremely strong and cannot be beaten so easily.In the first few Acts of the story,she has minor roles and can often be seen eating something,which is her trademark.In the events of the Void Arc,it is revealed that she is actually a Grim Reaper.Reapers are powerful beings that are in charge of collecting souls of humans who have died.It is further revealed in Heaven and Hell Arc that she is actually one of the first Grim Reapers that were born in this world.These first generation Reapers are the head of all Reapers and act as the leader of the world of the Reapers. Appearance and Personality Despite being a powerful and scary being,Sdark has a cheerful and almost child-like personality.It's the kind of personality that irritates her fellow Agents,especially Agent Jace since they are almost always together.Sdark has shoulder length pink hair and always has a mischievous smile or grin on her face.Unlike the the other Agents,she wears a black,long sleeve,hooded jacket over her blue summer top and a light pink skirt.She wears simple tennis shoes on her feet with knee high stockings.She has a warm attitude towards her fellow Agents especially the one who she finds adorable like Ruri. Despite having such personality,she quickly turns into a totally different person when she's in a serious battle.Her cheerful personality turns into a blood thirty killer that will not hesitate to kill her target.But after every fight,she returns to her caring and carefree attitude. Powers and Abilities Throughout the Void and Heaven and Hell Arc,Sdark has shown her monstrous power and capabilities.When she's in a serious fight,she displaces great strength,speed and endurance.Her weapon of choice is,of course,a sharp scythe that can cut through almost anything.She wields the scythe with such skill that its almost like she and her weapon are acting as one.As of now,there is only one ability that she can use with the scythe and it's called Death Scythe.It's a very fast and powerful slash from the scythe that is almost invisible to the naked eye. Aside from her scythe,she is shown using powerful spells known as Shinigami Arts.There are different Arts with different effects.The list below shows what Arts Sdark used so far in the story: *'Art No.1:Soul Blast-'''A simple ball of grey energy or a beam of energy that shoots from her hands.It deals a fairly amount of damage. *'Art No.2:Barrier-'A small barrier appears to block almost any attacks. *'Art No.3:Grip-'Several chains appears and wraps around it's target. *'Art No.10:Devil's Playground-'A powerful ritual where a large circle written in blood appears on the ground the target is standing on.Human skeletons then pops from the ground and drags the target down.By pulling them down,the target is sent to Hell directly.This art can also be use as a portal to Hell. *'Art No.12:Binding Might-'A pair of huge human bone hands that grabs on to a target and holds them tight. *'Art No.13:Soul Slasher-'Summons two human skeletons each holding a scythe.When they slash their target,it causes an explosion. Although it wasn't mentioned,Sdark cannot die unless certain conditions are made.These conditions hasn't been mentioned yet.In Heaven and Hell Arc,a sword known as The Sword of the Reaper was used against Sdark and gravely wounded her.But after coming back from the Underworld and increased her powers,the sword was useless against her. 'Jace (Agent 266 aka Shade) Jace is considered as one of the big guns in the Organization.Being a senior and a long time Agent,he is highly respected by his fellow Agents for his skills in the field.His past wasn't mentioned so far in the story and not much information is known about him.As the Organziation's top Agent,he only goes on highly dangerous missions that is worthy of his skills but he will go on ordinary missions if his orders are to do so.No one really is close to him except Agent Sdark who is seen almost always with him.Despite having an annoying and childish person with him,he doesn't complain and her do as she please.He hasn't got major role so far and only shows up when he feels like it. '''Appearance and Personality Serious,strict and very mature,Jace doesn't have the average attitude like other people.While others prefer to hang out with friends,he prefers to be alone and read a book or two to pass the time.He rarely shows emotions and always has a serious expression on his face.Some might get the wrong idea of him being cold and cruel since he always has a difficult personality but deep down,he just want a peaceful life as an Agent.Jace has black hair,eyes and like other Agents,he wears black clothes. Powers and Abilities Jace's ability is Shadow Manipulation,hence his codename:Shade.Being able to control his shadow in anyway he wants,fighting him will not be easy.He has shown using his shadow to create bladed weapons like spear or swords.He can even make small black spikes to shoot out from his shadow and fires it at his target.Aside from his shadow,he can also manipulate his target's shadow and use it against them.He secretly carries a Katana sword and hides it in his shadow.He can also cover his entire body with his shadow in order to lessen the damage dealt to him by an attack. *'Shadow Grip:'Using his opponent's own shadow,he can restrain them from moving.Although a handy technique,it cannot control shadows of much more stronger enemies. *'Shadow World:'A highly advance move.Jace's shadow spreads in all directions and completely covers the entire area with his shadow.With his shadow in all directions,he can create new kinds of attacks that are nearly impossible to evade or block.Despite having a powerful move,it requires a closed area and not an open area.A hallway or a room is the perfect place to use this move. *'Shadow Cutter:'A combine move using his shadow and his Katana sword.He gathers his own shadow onto the sword turning it black.With one swing,he can unleash a vertical black,curve-like,beam at his target.It's a powerful move that can instantly bring down almost any enemy. 'Afiq (Agent 113 aka Dark Blair)' Agent Afiq is another veteran Agent of the Organization.She has been an Agent for a very long time and considered as a first generation Agent.Not much is known about Afiq since she is considered as a minor character in the story.In the Past Forward Arc,it was revealed that she is actually witch and being a witch,she can use magic.Even before the Organization existed,she has been roaming the earth for a long time.It wasn't mentioned how old she is but it was stated that she has been living since the 1950s.During her life,she is accomplanied by a little girl who is only known as Nina.Also in the Past Forward Arc,Nina is revealed to me an immortal girl.It was Afiq who made Nina immortal since during Afiq's travel,there was one situation where she needed to save Nina's life.She had no choice but to give the girl the ability of immortality to save her life. During the course of the story,Afiq has no major roles and only appears when she is needed.In Heaven and Hell Arc,she is one of the Agents who fought the Angels. Appearance and Personality Afiq isn't shown very often.In the first few acts,she shows a serious and emotionless-like personality.She always has this frown on her face.It is never mentioned why. Afiq wears a simple black dress with a long skirt that completely covers her feet.She wears a black sleeveless black summer top and wears a black witch hat.She has long black hair with black eyes. Powers and Abilities Being a witch,she has the ability to use magic.Although she is rarely seen using magic.She does have a book that can materialize when she needs it.Little information has been mentioned but the book seems to be a Spell Book that contains many spells.During the events of Heaven and Hell Arc,she used a time spell known as Tempus Sistenda in order to stop time throughout the city.Its a powerful spell that takes a lot of energy from her but she manage to maintain the spell for a long period of time. 'Asin (Agent 224 aka Bounty Chaser)' ' '''Not much i known about Agent Asin.He only showed up later in the Heaven and Hell arc when he was needed and then left after the events of the said arc.It wasn't mentioned in the story but Asin is categorize as a Rank S Agent. '''Appearance and Personality' Asin has blonde and like all Agents,he wears black clothes.He also wears black sunglasses that covers his eyes.He has a serious personality and takes things to serious.Despite rarely showing emotions,he does his job well as an Agent.Unlike Agent Jace,Asin can tolirate Sdark's childish and annoying behavior. Powers and Abilities It was seen most of the time that Asin has the ability to teleport.He can also perfom a mass teleportation that can transfer many people from one place to another.His fighting capabilities are way above than an ordinary human.His speed and power are extraordinarily impressive. Aside from teleportation,Asin has been seen using electricity as a weapon.He can gather electricity in his hand that adds additional damage when he punch someone.He can do other moves that has the properties of electricity. 'Razor (Agent 220 aka Black Blade)' ' '''Agent Razor is a well known Agent in the Organization but he is rarely seen in the Zerra City branch since the missions he goes on takes a lot of time to accomplish.In the beginning of Heaven and Hell Arc,he was asked to help in dealing with the problems that took place in the said Arc.Not much is known about him except that he is Mitar's older brother.In the end of Black Sword Arc,he goes to London and asked Nia to come with him for some special training. '''Appearance and Personality' Razor is a serious person and doesn't show any emotions.And even if he does show emotions,it's impossible to tell since he's wearing a white mask.The mask has no face and has three red stripes on one side.He has black hair and like most Agents,he wears black clothes.It wasn't shown but Razor deeply cares for Mitar's safety during the Black Sword Arc.He just shows it in his own way. Powers and Abilities As an Agent,Razor's strength,speed and other attributes are extraordinary compared to normal humans. During the Black Sword Arc,he has shown that he has magical abilities but specificly,his ability focuses more on sealing magic than offensive ones.Mitar use Sealing Magic as his attack.The attack starts when a huge Magic Circle appears on the ground the target is standing on.The cirlce faintly glows and has writtings on it that isn't part of the human language.The Magic Circle are usually used to restrain someone from moving but it can't hold stronger targets.Below is a list of Razor's other kinds of sealing attacks. *'Layer Magic:Lightning-'''A magic circle appears on the ground where the target is standing.It then delivers a powerful electricution. *'Two Layer Magic:Lightning-'Similar to the attack above but with two magic circles this time.The circles can randomly appear around the target.The two circles might appear on the sides,above and below or in front or the back.It delivers twice the power than the first attack. *'Six Layer Sealing Magic:Divine Strike-'Razor's current powerful sealing magic.He creates magic circles in every direction of the target.Left,right,up,down,in front and back.This is a powerful sealing magic according Razor but despite being a powerful seal,Mitar was still able to break free but only due to the fact that the demon that was possessing him gave him enough power boost to break it. Razor owns a sword but he doesn't use it for slashing.He once took it out and use it against Mitar to calm him down.According to Razor,he simply striked at his brother's weak point to paralyze him. 'Mary (Agent 008 aka Black Fox) ''' '''Mary is a former Agent of the Organization.During the time when the Organization had just been established,she is one of the first Agents that was hired.Several years ago,she murdered Roiku's parents since they were in her way of becoming a more powerful being.In the end,Sdark and the higher ups captured her and decided to imprison her for all eternity in The Void.In The Void Arc,Mary managed to escape and tries to get her revenge on the Organization that imprisoned her but she was defeated by Roiku and his friends.In the Heaven and Hell Arc,she came to help some of the Agents fight the Angels off.Its unknown where or what Mary is doing right now. '''Personality and Appearance Mary has a power hunger personality.She'll do whatever it takes to become more powerful.Cocky and arrogant,she was determined to supass all of the Agents in the Organization but failed to accomplish her goal.Even after being defeated in the events of the Void Arc,she remains to be stubborn about losing.In Heaven and Hell Arc,she retains her cocky and arrogant personality but this time she was on the Organization's side. Mary has long blur hair and red eyes.She wears a slit gown and like most of the Agents,her clothes are colored black. Powers and Abilities Like all Agents,Mary's attributes like are way above that of a normal human but her signature attribute is her speed.She is one of a few Agents that accomplished this kind of ability.Her speed is so fast that lower rank Agents can't even see her attack coming since she's too fast.At some point,even a high rank Agent like Sdark can barely catch up to her kind of speed but she was still able to hold her own. Mary's weapon of choice is a Katana sword.The speed when she swings her sword is so fast and smooth that it's almost impossible to see it coming.When Roiku lost both his arms in Void Arc,he didn't even see Mary drawing out her sword.The last thing he knew his arms were already cut off. Mary has techniques called Strikes.'''Below is the list of her first different '''Strikes. *'First Strike-Ripple Water':Mary's sword fires a black beam of energy that can bounce in any surface.It's useful for trick shots. *'Second Strike-Mimicry':Mary's sword can copy a certain skill from another person but it can only be used once and won't be able to copy another attack for the next 24 hours *'Third Strike-Clashing Sorrow':Activating this increases Mary's attack speed greatly.The force of each strike are also increased.It is unknown how long this effect last. *'Fourth Strike-Akuma Block':A sphere shape barrier appears in front of Mary and can block almost any attack. *'Fifth Strike-Fang of the Fox':A single yet poweful slash.Mary's movements becomes too fast to see and is impossible to block since the attack can't be seen coming.Although if one is lucky and has a sensitive instinct,the strike can be evaded of blocked. Mary is also able to transform into a large black fox.In this form,her strength is doubled but she can't use her Stirkes. 'Nia (Agent 308 aka Gunslinger)' ' ' Nia is an Agent working for a secret group called the Organization.She first made her appearance at the start of Heaven and Hell Arc.While Roiku,Mitar,Sdark,Jace,Fiona and Decena were enjoying a time off from work and decided to go to the beach,Ruri came later that night with Nia,much to everyone's surprise especially Mitar.During the said Arc,Nia was accused of stealing two very important items,one from Heaven and one from Hell.But in the end,everything was settled when Roiku and the rest discovered that Nia was being manipulated by a demon.Nia was around until the end of the Black Sword Arc when she decided to go to London with Mitar's older brother,Razor.By going there,she plans on becoming a much more stronger Agent with Razor's guide. She and Mitar are cousins but not by blood.Since her debut,she has obviously shown signs of affection for Mitar,much to the guy's annoyance.Despite making him irritated by her silly antics on a daily basis,Nia knows that Mitar does care for her but not as a lover.The kind of love Mitar shows for her is like a love of that of a family member.Sdark mentioned that the reason why Nia fell in love with Mitar is because he saved her life during a mission once. Her Gunslinger agent name was only given to her during her time in London.It's unknown what was her original agent name since it wasn't mentioned. Appearance and Personality Nia has short blonde hair with yellow eyes.Like all agents,she wears black clothes.She's portrayed as a simple and caring girl who just want Mitar to know how she really feels for him.She's close to the female agents like Decena and Fiona but she and Ruri are much more closer. Power and Abilities Nia never really showed what her ability is but it was mentioned that she's able to increase her strength.It's similar to Decena's ability but is much more weaker. Bacause of the injury she got from Mitar in Black Sword Arc,she lost her original ability but thanks to her training with Razor in London,she was able to learn a new ability:Gun Summoning.Nia can summon guns out of thin air and use it in battles.It's similar to Mitar's ability but instead of swords,she summons gun-like weapons.Her signature move is called the Wheel of Chaos.She simple summons five cannon-like guns that floats around her.The cannons has a mind of their own and will shoot at a target if they think it's a threat to Nia. Like Mitar and other Agents capable of summoning something,Nia has a 4th dimensional space where she stores all her weapons. ''Trivia'' Here are some facts about Project 7 Sins *Characters Roiku,Mitar,Decena,Fiona,Isaac,Jace,Sdark,Jake,Afiq,Yuki(wolf),Nyra,Asin,Cz,Jody and PX are based on real people.In Faceook,they are close friends with Project 7 Sins's creator,Sdark. *Parodies can be seen throughout the Project 7 Sins story.In one Act,two Agents can be seen playing Yu-Gi-Oh cards.Other examples such as Mitar's cellphone ringtone being the opening song of Lucky Star while Roiku's ringtone being the opening song of the first season of K-on. *The claw-like shape of Roiku's Greed resembles Dio's Rake Hand in the online game Grand Chase except that Greed is covered with flames. *The way Mitar summons several swords and then fires them like missiles is like how Gilgamesh fires his swords in the anime Fate Stay Night and Fate Zero. *Mitar's Excalibur sword resembles Saber's Excalibur in the anime Fate Stay Night and Fate Zero *The texture of Mitar's Infinity sword is that like of Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha in the anime Inuyasha. *Yuki's(wolf) Clone Technique and Yuki Barrage were based on the anime character Naruto Uzumaki while his Flash Step technique was based on a technique in the anime Bleach. *Sdark's Shinigami Arts was based from Kido spells in the anime Bleach. Category:List of Acts Category:Browse